Life's Challenges
by Saye
Summary: Kai, an arrogant but secretly sweet male. Domino, a beautiful rebellious female. Will love strike? Or will they just strike out? High school story. A little cliche. Kai/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

_**BeyBlade**_

**Disclaimer****-**I do not own BeyBlade in any shape or form. I simply own the plot and my own characters.

**_AN- Being rewritten because I wrote this back when I was younger and the story is incredibly amateurish. Characters and plot have been changed drastically._**

Title: Life's Challenges

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ugh! Why me!" a sixteen year old girl cried as she slammed her head down on the desk. This class was so boring, Domino needed her boys. They would be able to throw in some witty humour, enough to last the class. '_Why do they have to have life transition right now!? Mr. Shadow won't shut-up! Buddha help me!'_

"Is there a problem Ms. Harvey?" Mr. Shadow, Domino's math teacher ask as some of her fellow peers chuckled under their breath. The little Japanese female was always fun to be around, she continuously had something witty to say or would do something odd to catch someones attention.

"No, sir! I just find your class so invigorating, I could not longer contain myself!" Domino cried with fake enthusiasm before the classroom door opened. The class all turned away from the rebellious girl to look at who dares interrupt Mr. Shadow's class.

The young male was definitely Russian, Domino noticed as he entered the classroom. His hair was two toned blue, royal blue at the back with slate bangs which was all styled in a messy arrangement. His face was strong, with an aristrocratic bone structure and the square jaw. His skin was a paler colour but showed a sunny glow, with two blue triangles decorating each side of the jaw. _'Tattoos?' _Domino asked herself. His left eyebrow had a strike through it, probably caused by a razor. It finished off his trouble maker appearance.

He was very tall so that he could tower over everyone in the room easily. His shoulders were broad and his chest was firm and built. He was perfectly proportioned, not bulky, yet not skinny. His legs were long, lean and his hips narrow. He wore a white polo shirt with the collar flipped up. It showed off his pale but strong forearms and biceps that Domino immediately found attractive. His blue khakis fitted him perfectly.

His eyes were deep and dark that seemed to suck in anyone's soul. A deep maghogany which spark her interest. Domino assumed that the shades changed depending on his mood. All in all, he definitely had captured many female's hearts and even some males in the room.

"Ahhh, you must be the new student," Mr. Shadow spoke up, snapping Domino out of her daze. Turning to face the front Mr. Shadow introduced the boy - no - _man _with deep eyes. "This is Kai Hiwatari. He will be joining us for our lessons."

"You may pick any seat that is open, Mr. Hiwatari," the teacher said as he turned back to the front and continued with his notes. Some girls perked up at the mention of the gorgeous male possibly sitting by them and immediately started primping themselves.

Kai looked over the classroom noticing the seats by some of the giggling females before his eyes rested on an open desk in the far back. Willing his feet forward, he started up the stairs that lead to the back and dropped down in the desk before pulling out his tools.

The young male looked over at his seat partner who sat to his left. She was looking out the window and sighed a little under her breath before turning to face him.

Kai's eyes widened a little at the sight before him. The person in front of him was the most stunning female he had ever seen. She had dark black hair that was put up into to spiky buns on the top of her head with what looked like coloured chopsticks through them. Two black pieces framed her face and what a face it was. Her skin was a deep tan, and from the looks of it, it was completely natural. Around her right eye, their was a square of lighter skin which gave her a very amazonian look. On the other side under her left eye, in the corner, she had a tiny black star that looked like a birthmark. The beautiful female had her nose pierced and the middle of her lip had a ring.

The girl had the most stunning eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were a bright but dark green colour that drew him in. The soulful eyes were framed by dark, long lashes that fluttered every time she blinked.

When Kai continued his study of the female in front of him, he was surprised to find her extremely tiny. She looked like she would only come up to the middle of his chest, if not even that. Everything about her was amazingly petite, he could see that if he wrapped his arms around her, she would easily disappear. Her legs were hugged tightly by her jeans and had an incredible shape to them. She had on a baggy hood that obviously didn't belong to her. _'Is she already taken?' _Kai thought a little let down.

Domino could see that she was being checked out and immediately went bright red before she had time to turn away. Kai, of course, noticed. _'Cute.'_

"Hello," he purred, "I'm Kai." Reaching down he grasped her tiny hand in his, admiring how her hand only fit in his palm. He looked up into her eyes when she turned back to him.

"Yeah, I know." Domino's reply was swift as she took her hand back from his. The blue-haired boy was curious now, did she just blow his off?

"Tsk, that isn't very nice, you shouldn't be cruel to the new kid," he smirked as he leaned towards her. She was very uncomfortable. Despite how most girl would have handled it, Domino was rather shy when it came to relationships. She had only been in one relationship before and it had not ended well. Domino had very low self-esteem when it came to her looks, she felt that she was rather plain and tended to close off to any flirting.

Noticing he was making her uncomfortable, Kai immediately tried to back-track, "I'm sorry, I'm being a bit too forward. I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it," she replied just as the bell rang. With a sigh of relief, Domino gathered her stuff back up and headed to her locker. Throwing it open, she shoved her head in, trying to find her wallet in the hopeless mess she calls her locker. The door was covered in pictures of corvettes - her favorite car - and bands, as well as a few famous dancers.

"Now where the fuck did I put the goddamn fucking-" She froze as she felt a strong arm, wrap itself around her tiny waist, before pulling her out of her locker.

"You know, if you're not careful, you're going to get lost in there," a voice whispered in her ear, his hot breath floating along her neck as she tried to surpass the shudder that it created. Instead she elbowed Kai in the ribs, whirling around to face him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?" She demanded, her emerald eyes flashing angrily as she stared at the older male.

"I just wanted your name," He answered innocently, a smirk tugging on the side of his lips as he took in the Japanese girl's obvious irritation. She looked absolutely delicious when she was angry.

"Well seeing as your not taking my subtle hints, I'll make it easy for you," She seethed, stepping up she that she was inches away from him, her head barely making it to the middle of his chest seeing as she was very short for her age. Pulling him down by his collar, he followed eagerly. "Fuck...off!" she yelled in his ear before stomping down the hallway towards the cafeteria and her friends.

Kai shuddered in pleasure, "Feisty!" Before he slowly started heading to the cafeteria too.

Domino slammed her tray down on the bench before plopping down on her butt. The five boys at the table looked up before looking at each other and grinning. "What's your problem?" the best looking one of the group asked Domino. He was an African-American with spiky white hair and the brightest ice blue eyes. He was around 6'5" and was slim but extremely muscular. He leaned over and put his leather jacket covered arm over the little Asian girl's shoulder.

"Fuck off Link! I'm not in the mood," the girl everything but shouted before shoving fries into her mouth ferociously.

"Hey, hey, hey! Is that anyway to talk to your best friend!" Link said as took a sip from his drink and stole some fries from the guy next to him.

"Do you need a shovel?" another boy asked Domino. His name was R.J. and was links second best buddy, after Domino. He was an all American boy with dark blond hair and amber eyes. R.J was the dedicated rocker of the group who carried his guitar around everywhere. It was with him at the very moment.

Domino just flipped him the finger before slowing down and looking at the rest of her group. There was Link, her best friend that was more like a brother to her and R.J., the moron obsessed with his guitar. They were sitting on either side of her on the bench. On the other side of the table sat her other three guy friends.

First there was Cruizer, not his real name. His real name was Fredrick William but no one calls him that because his nickname fit him better. He had shaggy brown hair that always covered his eyes. No one had ever seen his eyes but that was okay with their group because he was such a loyal friend. Cruizer was the grease-monkey of the group. He loved his vehicles and the group could always depend on him to fix whatever needed to be fixed.

Next there was Mikie, he was the group's fool. Mikie would do anything to get a laugh and was always proposing to Domino. It was a joke between them that had been going on for years. He had short red hair but with long side-burns. His eyes were a dark chocolate that had a tendency to draw women in but Mikie never noticed because he was always cracking jokes and pranks. Domino snicked at Mikie's current actions. He was trying to stick french fries up his nose.

Lastly, there was Joshua. Joshua had a cold aura to him, he was very reserved and didn't speak up much. Because he didn't speak much, people tended to believe him to be heartless and cold but the group knew better. Despite Joshua's cold look, he was a complete softy for females. If one got to know him well enough, anyone would be able to see that, Joshua would be the perfect boyfriend or husband. His hair was a silvery colour that was always messy. His eyes were a dark grey colour and he was able to read what anyone was thinking. He would have made a great detective.

Domino groaned loudly and let her head thump onto the table. _'Ouch! I really gotta stop doing that. It's gonna leave a mark,' _she thought rubbing her forehead.

The boys just snickered but quickly shut up when Domino glared at them.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mikie asked just before sneezing his french fried out. Domino's nose wrinkled in disgust before giggling.

"Some new guy came into the classroom and kept checking me out, it made me feel uncomfortable. Then he was annoying me at my locker," the Asian mumbled, crunching on a small apple. She wasn't all that hungry.

"Was he cute?" R.J. asked with a silly grin. The rest of the guys broke out laughing and Domino just glowered.

"If you like, I can set you boys up. I'm not sure if he plays for that team but I'm sure if you ask him nice enough, he'll agree to go on a date," Domino just grinned with glee when the all choked on their laughter.

The boys all started to defend their selves at once and continued to blame Mikie. Domino just watched the scrabble and play fight before taking a drink and smiling softly at them.

"Talking about us I presume?"A voice asked from behind her. She turned around and found Tala standing there. He had blood red hair that went out into a shape of wings on each side of his face. His eyes were icy blue and always hid a bit of mischief in them.

"Yes, actually! Mikie was wondering if you would go out with him on a date sometime? He was so shy he couldn't bring himself to ask you," Domino asked innocently as Tala and Mikie sputtered. The rest of the boys were howling with laughter at this point and bashing their fist on the table.

"Look Mikie, you're a cool guy but I don't like guys! Sorry!" Tala laughed out when he realized it was a joke. Mikie was red in the face and muttered under his breath that he never wanted to date Tala in the first place.

" By the way, this is Kai Hiwatari, he's new here. He came all the way from Russia," Tala smirked at Domino because she was staring at Kai. All the guys looked at her curiously as she glared down the newbie who just smirked right back at her.

"Oh! I see! This is the dude Domino was talking about earlier! It's nice to meet you, man," Link said as he stood up and shook Kai's hand. The blue-haired boy's grin only grew when he heard Domino's name.

"So it's Domino then?" Kai stated more than asked. The Japanese girl's face only darkened before she spun around and smack Link on the back of the head.

"Yeah, it's Domino," she said turning her glare back to Kai and pouted. Kai immediately wanted to take that lip between his. Shaking his head, he tried to get his attention back.

"Got a last name to go with that?" he smirked, walking up to her so that their faces were inches away. He had do lean down to get his face close to hers, considering how short she was.

Domino was not one for backing down from a challenge was quick to reply, "Harvey, Domino Harvey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harvey," Kai said moving his head closer to hers. Oh how he enjoyed this. He never met a female like her before, not only was she gorgeous but she was fun to be around.

"No, the pleasure is all mine,"Domino whispered back, their lips were just about to skim each before she pulled back. The boys were making wolf calls in the background while looking on in interest.

Kai looked stunned for a few moments, never in his life had he ever been turned down by a girl. Domino started to walk away before she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a hard, yet soft chest. "This isn't over yet, little darlin'," Kai's husky voice whispered into her ear before being he let go. Both teens turned around and started walking in different directions.

Link, R.J., Cruizer, Mikie, Joshua and Tala just stood there with their mouth wide open at the scene in front of them before turning back to their lunch. _'This should be interesting,' _echoed through all of their heads before focusing in on their food.

* * *

Okay. That was rewritten chapter 1. I will try and update the other ones as soon as possible. Please review.

_Good afternoon, good evening and good night._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Being reconstructed:**_

_**Update soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Being reconstructed:**_

_**Update soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Being reconstructed:**_

_**Update soon!**_


End file.
